The Power Of Aeris and The Kindness Of Tifa
by Aeris22
Summary: This is different from the 1st version. Tifa fans be carful. I'm not going to spoil the story. Enjoy, also toward the end of the story, tifa is not alive, she is an angel, which they can talk to and touch.


The Power Of Aeris 2  
  
By Tiffany  
  
Authors Note: This is somewhat of a spoiler so, people who are squeamish be warned. This is dedicated to Aeris Gainsborough and Tifa Lockheart this is my very first Aeris fic so, it may be stupid but, I've worked really hard on this. So enjoy.  
  
  
  
Aeris was headed for The City Of The Ancients. Because she had to pray for holy ,a very special piece of Materia. That would save the world in the future. Aeris had a bad feeling she was going to die, she just didn't know, who or what would steal her life, so she walked on.  
  
Later on cloud found a letter that Aeris left. It said, "Dear Cloud, I'm sorry but, you may never see me again. To show how sorry and, to show how much I loved you. Here is an early birthday gift. I hope you like it. Love, Aeris." Cloud open the gift. It was a Revive Materia. Cloud suddenly released that he loved her and, was really upset that she was gone.   
  
Cloud: We've got to find her.   
  
Tifa: But how are we going to find her cloud. Barret: Yeah how we gonna find her.   
  
Cloud: I think I know where she is. Cid get us to BoneVillage as soon as possible.   
  
Cid: Right away cloud.  
  
Meanwhile. At The City Of The Ancients, Aeris didn't know what to do.   
  
Aeris: I'm sorry cloud but, I've got to do this myself.   
  
Aeris: Ancestors please tell me where must I go now.  
  
Ancestors: Walk upon the middle path. You will come to the lake, go into the large shell. There you will see a path leading down. Follow the path down. The rest is up to you Aeris. Good luck.  
  
Aeris was quite pleased her ancestors answered. She did as she was told to do.  
  
2 hours later . Cloud and the others landed at Bone Village. They asked for some help. 5 people decided to help. 15 minutes later. They found the Lunar harp. They got thur the Sleeping Forest. And They finally found, The City Of The Ancients.   
  
Tifa: Cloud what do we do now.   
  
Cloud: Lets take a rest for now.   
  
During the night, cloud awoke with a fright. Cloud: AAAAAhhhhh!!!!   
  
Tifa was expecting this. But Barret wasn't.   
  
Tifa: What's wrong Cloud.   
  
Cloud: I know where Aeris is.   
  
Tifa: Ok then tell us where she is.   
  
Cloud: Alright.   
  
And so he told them. And He was right. So they found Aeris. Cloud was very happy to see her but, she didn't see them. For she was praying for the magic Materia Holy. She knew that if she prayed enough, Holy would save the world.  
  
Aeris: No, I must keep praying. To save the world. To save Cloud.   
  
She thought.   
  
All of a sudden Sephiroth appeared.   
  
Sephiroth: Your nothing but Trouble. I will get of rid you, In front of your love.  
  
When cloud appeared. Sephiroth took control of his mind. If it weren't for Tifa and Barret, he would have killed Aeris. Suddenly Sephiroth appeared.   
  
Sephiroth: If you won't kill her, then I will.  
  
All of a sudden. Tifa slid in front of the sword.  
  
Aeris was shocked to see this.  
  
Aeris: Oh no. Tifa.  
  
The 12ft sword slid right though her body.  
  
Cloud was also shocked to see this act of kindness from Tifa.  
  
Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Tifa. Speak to me Tifa. Please don't die Tifa. Why did you do that. Please tell me why.  
  
Tifa: Aeris…. Deserves to live…. And I don't.  
  
Cloud: You and Aeris both deserve to live. Please don't Die Tifa.  
  
Aeris: Why Tifa. Why.  
  
Tifa: Cloud tell her why I did it.  
  
Cloud: She said she did it because you deserve live. And she didn't.  
  
Aeris: Tifa. If you want. I'll make sure you in peace.  
  
Tifa: Thanks Aeris. Good bye Cloud. Never……forget….. Me.  
  
Now Tifa will never laugh, never be mad, never smile, never be sad or cry anymore.   
  
Sephiroth: Sounds as if you think you have feelings.   
  
Cloud: My eyes are burning, my mouth is dry. I loved her so much and now, she's gone. Sephiroth: You don't have feelings because you are.   
  
With that. He left and, dropped a piece of Jenova for them to fight. When they were done fighting. That creature said one last thing. Jenova: Because you're a puppet.   
  
Then it disappeared. Cloud walked over and started to stroke Tifa's hair, then took a glimpse at her.  
  
Cloud: I never got to tell that I cared for you and, I'm sorry I didn't save you. I will avenge you Tifa. I promise.   
  
Cloud said with sadness.  
  
Many months later, when the world was at a brink of destruction. Aeris had done it. She summoned Holy and saved the world. Cloud thanked Aeris.   
  
5 years later. Cloud had settled down with Aeris. They had two children. One was named Tifa Lockheart Gainsborough Strife and, the other one was named, Cloud Gainsborough Strife. Every May3rd they would throw a party in Tifa's honor. But Cloud and Aeris had their own little tradition.  
  
Aeris: Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Yeah.  
  
Aeris: Where are we going this year.  
  
Tifa2: Yeah daddy. Where are we going.  
  
Cloud2: Hey dad.  
  
Cloud: What is it son.  
  
Cloud2: Why don't we go and visit Tifa.  
  
Cloud: That's a good idea son.  
  
It was 7 am by the time they reached, The City of The Ancients.  
  
Tifa2: Daddy. Look its Tifa.  
  
Cloud: Hello Tifa. Its been a long time.  
  
Tifa: Yes. It has been a long time. Oh. Are these your children.  
  
Aeris: Yes they are. Her name is, Tifa Lockheart Gainsborough Strife.  
  
Cloud: And his name is, Cloud Gainsborough Strife.  
  
Tifa: Pleased to meet both of you.  
  
Tifa2 and Cloud2: Nice to meet you Tifa.  
  
They played and talked for awhile, until it was time go home.  
  
Tifa2: Bye Tifa. I'll miss you.  
  
Aeris: And I'll miss you to.  
  
Cloud2: Good bye Tifa. Mabye I'll fall in love someday, with a girl like you.  
  
Tifa: Lets hope so.  
  
Aeris: Bye Tifa. I'll never forget you.  
  
Tifa: And I'll never forget you.  
  
Cloud: Good bye Tifa. I'll always love you. Never forget me.  
  
Tifa: I'll never forget you, If you never forget me. I will always love you Cloud. Never forget it.  
  
Cloud: Alright. I promise I will never forget you.  
  
Tifa: Goodbye everyone. I'll never forget you.  
  
Cloud, Aeris, Tifa2 and Cloud2: Goodbye Tifa.  
  
Aeris: Will we ever see her again Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Lets hope so Aeris, lets hope so.   
  
The End 


End file.
